In The Next Room
by Yours Till Midnight
Summary: Harry Potter moves into the  flat next to sex God Draco Malfoy himself? What happens when they finally realize that the walls are a little too thin and they find themselves caught up with not only each other love lives but the passion as well?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Draco-Harry fanfic. I never did the whole gay thing so I would appreciate if you could tell me what I'm doing wrong or something. I'm pretty sure this will suck but I'm willing to try . Oh and this fanfic is being none to Neon Trees – In the next room. Love that song

Disclaimer- I own nothing I write –no Harry Potter ,no Draco Malfoy- hence me doing all the house work instead of my maid.

In The Next Room.

Chapter one.

_There you go messing with my mind._

_I am usually better when I lie._

"Uh… Ahh…Yess….Yes…_YES!..." _came the shrill shouts through the thin walls_. "_Yes …God yes … you're so…Uh … yess… Just ..like ..that …UH ..Draco… yes .. Drac…."

"Oh for the love of Merlin." Harry Potter muttered as he tried to smother out the near cat cries coming from the other flat with his pillow . " Doesn't he ever sleep." Harry muttered as he finally got tired of trying to block out the woman cries and shouts about how " bloody fantastic" and how " bloody thick and hard " Malfoy's cock was.

Harry can now successfully say that his mind has now been scared so badly its amazing he can still see properly and not images of that dickshit Draco Malfoy with an unnamed woman screwing each other all over the place.

In the past two weeks Harry had seen more women then he could count come through those halls wrapped around Draco Malfoy arms and then leave alone but freshly fucked in the morning never to be seen again.

After having been talked into buying the flat when it became apparent that he could not live at the Noble House of Black during the renovations being done there. Harry was first against it when Hermione showed him it saying it was way too expansive. With its floor to ceiling windows and rich red bedroom set, and whirl pool tub in the washroom. Then Malfoy popped out of no where muttering something about how it was "too subtle for the great Harry Potter." Harry didn't know what came over him, seeing Draco Malfoy leaning against the door, looking devilishly charming with his bleached blond hair curling into his collar, and he lost all common sense. Within minutes he was buying the place and moving in. Only to find out that bloody Malfoy lived only a few feet away. And now he was stuck with the dipshit for the next month and a half, Merlin help him.

As the woman cried out her ( as it seemed and sounded like to Harry ears) very earth shaking, baby making orgasm. Harry collapse on his bed ,sighing in relief.

"Finally," he said to his big empty bedchamber, "some sleep."

As he was about to let the darkness of sleep take over his ever exhausted mind, there was a loud squeak that came from the extract replica of his bed in the other flat. The banging increased rapidly, slightly rocking Harry's bed in the process.

"That's it," Harry said slamming his pillow down on his big King size bed , getting up to wrap his body in a silk red and gold bathroom robe. Harry Potter had finally had enough. How could Malfoy be so utterly self-centered. Harry knew that Malfoy knew that he knew that he could hear the ruckus he made every night of the bloody week.

Harry could bet his Firebolt that Malfoy was getting one hell of a kick out of this. Knowing that Harry couldn't sleep, couldn't eat a good meal in peace nor could he even invite his friends over anymore without being ridiculously embarrassed.

He had it. Malfoy was going to pay for all his sleepless nights and wicked dreams. Filling his head with blond hair and gray eyes. Harry bet this part of his big plan to make Harry suffer for making his life hell in school and not to mention defeating his one and only Dark Lord.

Well no more. Harry was going it get that bastard what was coming to him. Harry couldn't wait to wipe his regular smirk off big happy face.

That said face was not blissfully sporting his usual smirk. Instead Draco Malfoy's face was now screwed up in sexual frustration. He wanted to come oh-so-badly. What he couldn't understand was why he wasn't doing exactly that. He grunted his frustration and slammed into the woman – what was her name .. Candy…Candice...Stacey…wait or was it Rebecca?- ah well liked he cared. He heard her say his name in her annoying cat like voice. He whined and wondered what the hell he ever saw in her. As she whimpered he glanced down .

Her dark dirty blonde hair was spilled like a halo around his pillow, her breast perked and red for his nipping and pinching. Then she opened her eyes and he knew why he took her home with was those damn eyes. Potter's eyes.

Malfoy muttered a curse ,determined to rid his mind from Potter, and shoved harder into the woman's tight warm hole. Still it did nothing. He was hard as a rock but he wasn't feeling anything, not giving anything .

Since Harry –bloody-Potter had set his unwanted feet back into his life. Malfoy found him self doing the most stupid and ridiculous things , all leading to him wanting Potter's stupid attention.

That day two weeks ago, he should have minded his own damn business . But oh, no he went in to wild drive when he notice and remembered( because how would he even begin to forget Harry Potter- the git who mad his life living hell) the spiky unkempt black hair of freaking Potter. He had to taunt Potter into to buying the stupid flat and now he was paying for his stupid taunting. Who knew the dump git would actually buy the stupid place.

Oh yes, stupid is Draco's new favourite word.

Two weeks. Two freaking weeks and already Draco found himself picking up women who looked a little like Potter. They would have the dark green eyes so similar yet not as quite as green as Potter's. They would have the dark hair but somehow don't matter how much gel they styled in it, it never looked like Potter's.

The Stupid Harry Potter.

Draco continued to bang into the woman. Thinking of Potter. A small frown crease his frown head when he remember the article he read in _The Daily Prophet_ about a mouth ago, stating that Potter was finally out of the closet, a fact which had shocked the wizarding community to a core. Hell it was even shocking his mind right about now. Here he was fucking one of the most beautiful girl out there and all he could think about was sodding Harry Potter twisting beneath him. He imagined it was Harry's legs at odd angles, he imagined it was Potter's tight hole he was banging it. He wondered if Potter was a screaming or a moaning. Was Potter into bottoming or was he the giver? Draco could imagine Potter bottoming for him, just him.

Draco found his body responding to his vivid imagination. He was so close. So bloody close. "_Yes , a little more further Potter " _his mind whispered to his body. _" Just a lit-"_

"OI!"

"What the –" Draco cursed. He was pissed. And no one pissed off Draco Malfoy when he was so fucking close.

Draco pulled out of the woman ,who had gotten so many orgasms that she lay lazily across the bed smiling wickly.

"Oi!" came the shouts again, this time followed by some intense banging.

Wait that can't be-

"Malfoy you open this fucking door now or I swear I'll curse it bloody pieces ."

Yep. The Stupid Harry Potter.

Draco stomped to the door as he threw a trowel around his still rock hard ejection. He didn't care that he showed through the towel like a tent in a dense forest. He wanted Potter to see.

"Oi ,would you stop _banging_ on my fucking door Potter !" Draco screamed into the man face as he shoved open his door

"Would you stop _fucking_ on my God damn walls Malfoy!" Potter screamed right back . "I can't hear my self bloody think."

" You sure is my noise," Draco sneer, "or is it the lack of a brain Potter." He had the satisfaction of seeing Potter shake with anger.

"Look here Malfoy," Potter had the nerves to point his finger into Draco's face. _The Nerves. _"I'monly going to say this once. Cut. The. Shit. Out."

"Or what?" Draco said through crutched teeth."Look around Potter," He made a show of gesturing to the halls. " this is Hogwarts. You can't run to old crack pot Dumbledore anymore. This is the real world deal with it." He attempted to slam the door in Potter's red face but Potters stinking foot jammed the door.

"Oh yea, " Potter said stepping into Draco house and not to mention his personal space .Draco was an inch taller then Potter but he'll admit it he was scared. He never saw Potter eyes up this close before and he never say them flash this brilliant shade of angry green either. ",this _is_ the real world isn't it ?. I can't complained. What I can do is murder you in your sleep and no one will think twice about a sodding ass wipe ex-Death eater that turned up dead."

Potter shoved him back with a jab of his finger and sneered "Think about that the next time you want to fucking spree and I'm trying to sleep." With that he Potter strutted to the door and slammed it. Hard

Draco, who was custom to getting the last word," ran to the door shoved it opened again and screamed after Potter. "What ? Gay life isn't all a bed of roses huh Potter? Don't be mad at me cause I'm getting some and your not. Shouldn't have switched sides Scar head."

He was rewarded with the sound of glass hitting wood. He hoped it was something expensive the bastard was breaking.

On the note of breaking glass, Draco slammed his door and turned to find what –her-face standing there is looking stunned . " What the fuck are you staring at? " He asked her in a harsh voice. He didn't really care. " Get you're ass back in bed, I'm not done yet."

"But –" she asked in a dazed voice. "Wasn't that Harry Potter?"

Draco face instantly harden. " .Fuck. Out."

"But you just sai-"

"I said," he repeated his fist clutched at his sides, " to get the **FUCK OUT**!

Not needing telling a third time. The bitch grabbed her things and left.

Afterwards, Draco found his self laying in bed staring at the ceiling listening to Potter's movement in the next room, with a hard on.

Yea, Harry potter was a pain in his side.

_Lost me a pretty good lay tonight, _Draco thought as he wanked himself to the dry to thoughts of Harry Potter. Soon he was coming hard into his Egyptian cotton sheets.

He wanted Potter alright.

Not that he'll ever tell the stupid grit.

I would really appreciate your thoughts on this. So plz review .

Hugs and kisses.


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own anything __ how sad_.

**Chapter Two** :

_There I go stuck inside a shell_

_While you're living on the other side of a lover's carousel _

He was seriously contemplating the death of Harry Potter. He was going to kill him. He just knew it, he was going to snap and kill Harry Potter. He was going to rip the little hypocrite's throat out of his little lying mouth.

How dare he come over, bawling out about the noise level and his lack of sleep, threatening to kill him, Draco Malfoy, (who was simply enjoying the pleasures of life mind you.) about doing what he was now actually doing himself. The selfless bloody hypocrite!

"Ah, Harry" came the husky voice of a man. A fucking, sodding man!

Draco groaned, rolled over on his side; pulling the pillow with him. He tried shutting out the moaning which was now clearly stating how well Potter was at sucking cock.

Draco had a flittering thought of a dark head between his pale legs, sucking on his master piece. He bit his lips, and shook his head quickly denying the images bouncing around in his head. Suddenly a raging blaze of emotion rushed through him. He bolted upright in bed.

He was not, _not _becoming jealous over Potter and his stupid boy toy . He was not .He refused to be.

"_Yes_ ," came the husky voice again through the thin walls. "Yes_, God I think I'm going to – "_

Draco sprung from the bed, he was furious. Who the hell Potter thought he was? Did he believe he could cut short on Draco's fun while he would be excused to have all the God damn fun on his own.

"Oh, Potter wants a cock to suck does he?" Draco said to myself, fist clutched at his side, body tight with fury as he headed to the door. "If it's a cock Potter wants," he said grinding his teeth together. " Then I have the prefect one for him to cock his pretty little face on."

Draco grabbed the door knob and twisted roughly then jerked the door open. He marched to Potter's door intending to break the stupid thing down, burst into Potter's living room, storm into the bedroom , throw that pig off Potter then tell Potter-

Draco's whole body froze with pause, a slight frown rode across his forehead. What the hell would he say to Potter? Draco could just imagine how that particular conversation would go.

"_Oi Malfoy what the bloody fuck do you think you're doing?"_

"_Well, Potter I fancy getting my cock and balls sucked and licked till I explode in rare heat, and quite frankly I refuse to wait my turn. Now would you kindly get back on you knees and put my cock in your mouth. " _

Draco snorted as the image of Potter's face red with rage, hexed him into oblivion rushed to the surface of his mind. He leaned his forehead onto Potter's wooden door, feeling the odd coldness there, huffing out a breath. Thinking , simply thinking.

What the bloody hell was wrong with him? He wanted Potter to go down on him? _Potter _of all persons? Was he even gay?

Draco laughed at the ridiculousness of that statement. He? A Malfoy? A homosexual? He could almost picture his father face if he even told him that. But Draco thought about it.

Hmmm…. Was he gay? He didn't think so. Yesterday when he was out about Diagon Ally, he didn't find himself checking out any wizards, only witches though they were all dark headed or green eyed but they were still witches, females. Maybe he wasn't homosexual simply Potter-sexual? Did that make sense?

It didn't make a lot of sense to deny he was sexually attracted to Potter because he knew he was. Potter always provoked some sort of response from him: anger, irritation, aggressiveness and now it seem they had upgraded to sexual. At least he had anyways.

Draco was frustrated and annoyed. He wanted Potter and he couldn't get what he wanted, not unless he wanted to get killed by Potter in progress. It was all so damnable confusing. He let out a groaned and went back to his flat.

"Let Potter have his damn fun", he thought, "I'm going to take a bloody shower."

Harry was feeling uncomfortable. The night found him on a cold, wooden floor between the legs of Jean Marc. His newest boyfriend and by the way he was huffing and buffing, Harry figured he would soon become his Ex before the night was over.

There was something wrong about Jean Mar, he couldn't but his finger on it . He was affectionate, yes, kind, yes …. But still there was something … something off. Harry lifted his graze, cock in his mouth, sucking softly on Jean Marc's acceptable cock, studying the man.

Then it came to Harry, his hair. It was his bloody hair. It was too…what was it ? .. Too.. uhh … brownish.. That's it. It was too brown and messy, horribly messy. Harry new that he was being unfair since his hair was rather messy itself but at least Harry tried to tame it. Not like Jean Marc who never seemed to run a comb through his hair. Harry didn't know what he saw in him. And his stupid brown, messy hair.

Besides Harry found he liked blond hair a lot these days. Nice, neat platinum blond hair just like –

Harry eyes went wide and his rate heart increase. No freaking way was going to think about that slug Malfoy while he was sucking on a cock, on his knees.

" Ah Harry stop," said Jean Marc in his husky sex voice. " You don't want to waste the whole night in one blow would you ." he smirked with a wink.

Harry barely heard him, he had had enough of sucking Jean Marc cock anyways.

"Come here Harry, " he said . Harry went crawling onto the bed, onto Jean Marc.

"Why are you so distracted tonight Harry?" he asked as he started to kiss Harry's lips, while his hands travel led down Harry's abs , bushing at his cock, thinking he was teasing. Harry just wished he would hurry up already . He was tired.

"I just got a lot on my mind tonight," Harry relied half yawning.

"Well let me take those thoughts off you're mind Harry." Jean Marc grinned and began kissing his way down Harry. Nipping at his neck, licking his nipples and biting on them softly , then licking his tongue over them, stopping only to send Harry wicked grins.

_Probably expecting moaning_, Harry thought, Ah _well might as well get down to the show._

Harry closed his eyes and settled into the motions of faking it. He moaned in all the right places and even managed a few giggles when Jean Marc attempted to tickle his navel with his tongue. The moron, what did he think Harry was ? A girl?

Harry cracked opened his eyes to see if Jean was buying any of it. He noticed the brown head was busy licking at Harry navel to notice that Harry was only half hard.

Harry wished the head kissing wet patches down to his cock was not brown and messy. He wished it was neat and blond, straight as an arrow, bushing the shoulders. Not short and spiky the way Jean wore his. He wished, though he didn't even know why he was even thinking along the lines of where his mind was going , but he wished that it was Malfoy tongue around the head of his cock right now. Malfoy's hand slowly running the length of him. He wished it was Malfoy making those tiny sucking noises instead of Jean. He just needed, just craved,

"Malfoy" Harry whispered, arching off the bed or at least he thought he whispered.

The sucking sound suddenly eased and he was release from Jean's mouth with a little pop. The tension in the room was high and could be cut with a chainsaw. Harry watched everywhere except at Jean Marc, who he believe, was sitting at the foot of the bed with his mouth hanging opened.

"Well." He whispered. " I guessed this was what you had on your mind. Or should I say _who_ you had on your mind."

Harry struggled to go into a sitting position, which was difficult considering Jean Marc was still sitting on his legs. "Look, Jean," he started trying to think of what to say. "I don't know what came over m-"

"Please Harry," he snapped, shoving off the bed and throwing on his clothes. " Do not, insult my intelligence."

"Honestly, you don't understand" Harry said rushing after him, he made it off the bed and quickly step into some black silk boxers. "This has never happened before, I honestly don't know what came over me."

"Please Harry," Jean repeated this time sharper, his plain brown eyes glaring daggers at Harry. "Save it for a less stupid fool who will take in your fucking shit for something else."

To say Harry was shocked was an understatement. Jean Marc never raised his voice and think he would curse was should a surprise to Harry that he stood frozen in place, with Jean quickly strolling to the door leaving Harry at the fireplace. As Jean opened the door to leave, Harry rushed forward. He couldn't leave things like this. He had to explain.

He grabbed Jean Marc and said. " Please let me explain."

To his surprise, Jean Marc blow out a breath and said " Its alright Harry," his voice sounded reassuring and soothing. What the bloody hell was going on here, Harry thought, why wasn't he screaming. Harry new he would be off his rockers if anyone did that to him.

" I know Harry," Jean Marc continued

" Know what ?" Harry asked confused as ever.

" I know there comes a time when in; any history making relationship that one of the partners feels the urge to go out and try new thing , meet new people, I understand, just don't take too long fucking whoever you have to fuck. I'll be waiting for you."

With that he give Harry a quick kiss on his lips and left.

Harry stood there ,itching his head, thinking over Jean words in his heads. _History making relationship ? Urge to go out ? I'll be waiting for you. _ What the hell was that about?

Then it hit Harry, Jean actually thought Harry was going to marry him. Harry heart started panicking.

He dashed into the corridors, screaming for Jean to come back, let him explain it all to him. But it seemed Jean was already gone, apparated somewhere already.

"Fuck" Harry shouted, shoving his hands in his hair, pulling roughly.

"Ah, don't tell me," came the sound of an all too familiar voice, " Potter and his blushing boyfriend had a little lovers spat."

Harry turned and faced the man who was the problem of said spat. " Fuck off Malfoy."

Malfoy only laughed shaking his hair out of this face. Only then did Harry noticed he was shirtless and apparently just stepped out of his bath, a towel tied roughly around his waist. "Now, Potter is that any way to talk to you concern neighbor?" Malfoy said with his classic smirk on his lips.

"Like I said before," Harry replied through tight lips, "Fuck off Malfoy."

With that he walked back to his door and slammed it shut.

" Or I'll fuck you myself." Harry muttered.

A/N : I'll just like to thank all the persons who reviewed and who added this story to their alert or to their fav, I hope you like this chapter. Keep telling me what you like or don't like.

Sincerely, Yours Till Midnight


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_If you only knew_

_Oh, I lose control, when I hear your body move_

_Through the walls in the next room,_

_Oh I lose control, when I hear your body move_

_And I'm dying to break through_

_To the next room_

"This is your entire fault you know." muttered Harry.

A snort was his reply. "How did you work that one out?" Hermione said a she turned a page in the muggle newspaper she was reading. "Really Harry," she continued "don't blame me, blame your obsession that's where the problem lays."

"Of course I blame you" Harry said sitting up while shooting a glare to Hermione, who looked quite absorbed in her newspaper. "Who was it that was nagging me to buy the bloody place, who was going all 'Oh Harry it's absolutely divine'."

"I don't sound like that." Hermione snapped

'" Actually Hermione," said Ginny. "You kind of do." She kicked away from the balcony rails and wiggled her way towards Neville.

They were out on Harry's balcony taking in the light afternoon breeze. They had a pretty view of muggle London and a surrounding park. The sounds of the park drafted up; letting in the laughter and squeals of the children below. The whole mood seem to contrast with Harry tense one, which was first relax as he was surrounded by friends but soon changed when he noticed a certain blonde had also made plans to entertain on his own baloney, which was a replica of Harry's , on this particular afternoon. The bastard.

Harry found that he could not keep his eyes off the blonde moron. He shifted his chair, which had make it through three generations of murderous Blacks, winced when it scraped the concrete of the balcony, trying to get a better look at Malfoy. _Only because he wanted to laugh at what Malfoy insisted_ _on wearing ,_Harry reassured his mind_, I mean who dresses up to entertain friends. The grit. _

Said grit had a pleasantly dress Pansy Parkinson thrown across his lap, while a casually dress, Blaise Zabini leaned on the balcony railings with his elbows, legs cross at the ankles, looking like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Bloody showoff." Harry thought wondering where they had the great air to be that freaking graceful and elegant like that.

"Harry." Came Hermione voice . Harry eyes barely touched on her before settling back on Malfoy.

Hermione followed her friend's eyes came upon the sight of Malfoy. A familiar smirked laced her face. She snorted again. " Typical," she turned back to Ginny," See what I mean, he's completely obsessed with Malfoy."

At the sound of Malfoy name's, Harry snapped out of his trance. " What ? " he stuttered. "I'm not _obsessed_ with Malfoy."

This time Ginny and Ron snorted . Harry shot both of them furious glares. Traitors.

"Remember sixth year ?" Neville said coming onto the balcony, waving plates of chocolate cake before him .

" Whoa, " Ginny said rising to her feet and taking over the levitating of the cake with a easy flick of her wrist. " Remember honey, no breakable things."

"Ah right." Neville said blushing, "but like I was saying ; remember how Harry used to stalk Malfoy around all the time."

"I never stalked him." Harry snapped

"It's in your blood you know." Hermione said opening her paper again.

"What the hell are you on about now? " Harry said leaning back in the chair, arms behind his head.

"I looked into it ," she said her head still buried in the newspaper. " The whole Potter obsessing over a Malfoy has gone back since the 16th century. Who knew the Potters were such stalkers."

Harry snorted at this " What a load of bull," he said ,"Do you seriously believe that ?"

"I don't " Said Luna with a nod of her head. "I think Harry simply is attracted to Malfoy but he's just denying his feelings because of the whole 'We are enemies and we hate each other' thing"

"Really Luna," Ron say snickering "You think so, who would have thought."

Luna give a small smile and tapped Ron on his knew and said " Its rather simple actually."

"Oh for the love of Merlin I don't have a thing for Malfoy so can we all drop it and get on with better interesting conversations and leave this demented one beyond us." Harry said shoving the piece of chocolate cake into this mouth. He tried to ignore the weird and funny looks he was getting from his friends and he was now determined more than ever to keep his mind off Malfoy . Oh yes, from now on Harry James Potter vowed to keep his mind and eyes off the pointed face grit Draco Malfoy.

"Why does Potter keep staring over here." Pansy said as she slowly ran her fingers through Draco's soft blond hair. She was comfortable lying in his strong arms while his hands softly patted her on her butt. She knew he would never go further but she didn't care. It felt like old times, Draco and herself was never a couple though many people at school had thought so. No they were never together though they were always together. It was always like this , her draped over Draco while Blaise or Theodore stood and goofed off. She liked it this way.

" I have no idea why Potter has found interest in staring at this particular site," Draco drawled ", maybe he's interested in the view eh?" he joked tapping Pansy backside, which was poked in the direction of Potter and his friends.

Blasie snorted.

"Hmmmm, what seems to be the problem there Blasie old boy ," Draco said shooting Blasie a look.

"Please," Blaise said kicking off of the railing. " Don't act like you have any idea why Potter is staring over here, " He continued as he took a small black chair and staddle it backwards. He looked odd sitting like that with his chic dress robes. " We both know why is staring don't we Draco." He looked Draco straight in his eyes. Soft brown meeting smoking grey. He smirked and raise a perfectly arch eyebrow. "And we both know that Pansy backside ,no matter how perfectly curvy, will never turn Potter's head even if she was the last _woman _on earth."

" What's Blaise going on about Draco?" Pansy asked with a confused look on her face.

"I have no idea Pansy, " Draco said flicking her nose as though she was a small child. " Maybe our Blaise has gone a little touchy in his head eh."

"Yea , you and me both Draco." Blaise said a grin beginning to spread on his face. He made a point of studying his perfectly manicure nails while saying " Hey Draco, I haven't seen you at all your usual hunts these last few days. Has something or …shall I say someone finally caught and held your tiny span of attention?" He took his time examining his index finger nail while watching as Draco relaxed composure slowly turn tense. " Maybe a certain shaggy headed brunette , say …Hmmmm…Potter perhaps."

Draco shot Blaise a rough look while he shrugged Pansy out of his lap. She would have landed on the floor if it was not for her quick reflexes, which by the way comes in handy when one likes to flap in the very moody Draco Malfoy's lap.

Draco was pissed as he strutted to the balcony railing. Who the hell was Blaise to give him clues on what was going on his own life much less his own house. He knew that Blaise knew that he fancied Potter. Blaise picked up on his mood since first year, it was annoying when he could tell when Draco was going to be mad before he actually was. And now that he knew that Draco fancied Potter. Draco was never going to leave down the taunts.

Potter. The blasted moron. It was his entire fault Blaise found out about Draco's crush in the first place. Draco didn't know how exactly but he could bet all the gold in his first vault that it was Potter's fault. The stupid green eyed dunderhead was main cause of Draco's misery since he first laid eyes on the demon.

As Potter thunderous laughter came mocking at Draco's ears, he scowled at a random passing bird which expedites its flight to escape from the evil looking human.

Draco spun around and advance towards Blaise. He decided to take the next best approach when dealing with the likes of Blaise. Deny everything flat out. Yes that always works.

"Look here you over bearing buffoon," Draco got up close and personal in Blaise space " before you get any ideas in that empty head of yours. I, Draco Malfoy, despise that sodding grit Harry Potter. I would rather live with dragon pox for the rest of my life then endure an existence in the presence of Potter. Understand me? Right now if I don't kill him the every chance I make I'll kill myself instead. It's enough that I have to leave with the annoying noises the idiot makes every waking minute of every day."

Draco pause to run his hands in his head, pulling at his hair. He began pacing the small space of the baloney not noticing the looks on Pansy's and Blaise's faces. One was of astonishment while the latter held nothing but amusement and evil mischief.

Draco continued ranting and pacing up and down the baloney cursing Potter out. He spun on his heels and pointed his finger at Pansy. " You ! Do you have any idea what it to be awaken at 7 in the morning hearing nothing but pots and pans banging and the freaking kettle whistling. He plays music, did you know that , bloody annoying muggle music. No not the soft ones you like Pansy," he said quickly as it looked like Pansy was going to interrupt his rant. " it's the loud, obnoxious , window shaking ,crazy as Merlin music. It is insane. It's crazy. Hell I haven't slept in three days . Three days !." He shouted waving three fingers in Blaise's face.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Blaise's noticed Potter and his friends giving them little odd looks. The grin on Blaise's face spread wider when he noticed how Potter eyes narrowed when Draco once again lean closer into Blaise space and shove his face into his again.

"So Blaise," Draco said and he clutched the arms of the chair. " think twice before the assume anything again. Understand? I assure you I do not have a thing for Potter." Draco spat Potter's name so hard that little tickles of spit was left on Blaise's face. He then spun on his heels and marched off the baloney with the air of a peacock.

"Well," Pansy said fanning herself with her hand. " That – that was uncalled for Blaise. I have no idea why you like to get Draco work up like that. It's been years, honestly would you grow up already." She was full into mothering roll. Scolding Blaise as she did in school. Blaise, who was by now accustom to Pansy mothering ways, sat with his arms folded with a sly smile gracing his face. " And that whole deal with Potter, seriously you know how that man gets under Draco's skin and now he's causing ruckus in Draco's life again. Then you go suggesting a thing as Draco fancying Potter. As if." She assured herself with a snort and a sharp nod of her head.

As if really. Even if Draco was into men his type would never be Potter. Would it.? " Well," quickly looking for reassurance in Blaise " What do have you to say for yourself?"

Blaise snorted and began to flick invisible dust off his dress robes." I have one question to ask you Pansy, you gullible, oblivious young lady : when did our dear Draco first learnt silencing charms?"

Pansy had on her usual confused face. She had no idea why he would asked this ridiculous question.

"Since first year, you know that."

Blaise give her a pointed look as she let out a gasp. " Exactly my dearest Pansy," finally seeing that the understanding spread from Pansy wide eyes to the rest of her face, Blaise flicked her nose in their usual way of greeting and said. " So long my dearest Pansy. It seems that Draco isn't ready to come and face the music ,so I will be off to torture some other poor fool who had have the misfortune of calling me their friend. So long."

Pansy was left there sitting with only one thought skipping through her mind. She couldn't believe it, but Blaise was actually on to something. Holy mother of Merlin, Draco was in love with Harry Potter. She winced at the thought.

I'm really sorry this took so long. I've been real busy plus I had a pisser of writer's block. I think this chapter is lame. It's ok if you don't like it much. I'm trying to work on a sexy scene between Draco and Harry but I have no idea what to do. First time with a gay fanfiction and I'm clueless on what gay people do in bed. So If you feel like helping me out just send me a email or private message me ok.

Lots of love:

Yours till Midnight


End file.
